Michael Drosnin
Real Name: Michael Drosnin Occupation: Journalist Place of Birth: New York Date Of Birth: 1946 Location: History Background: Michael Drosnin was born in New York in 1946, and began studying "The Bible Code" in 1994. He became a believer in 1995 when Yitzhak Rabin was assassinated. In 1997, Michael Drosnin wrote the book "The Bible Code" about a code that supposedly predicts future events. "The Bible Code" was first discovered by 1938 by a Czecholslovakian Rabbi named H.M.D. Vaisler. The events that the code predicted included the Oklahoma City bombing, encoded "Terrible Frightening Death, There Will Be Terror, Murrah Building, On The 9th Hour, His Name Is Timothy, McVeigh;" the Kobe, Japan earthquake, encoded "Earthquake, Fire, Kobe, Japan, 1995" and the Gulf War, encoded "Hussein, Enemy, Scuds". On September 1, 1994, Michael persuaded a man to give a letter to Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin, that said that in the Bible Code, his name was found with "Assassin, That Will Assassinate", but Rabin did not believe it. Fourteen months later, he was gunned down by an assassin after a peace rally in Tel Aviv. However, Michael is not the first person to have found codes in the Bible. In 1938, a rabbi found several codes in the Bible, and found that he skipped every fifty letters in the book of Genesis, and it spelt out "Torah". Decades later, scientists used a computer program called a skip code, in order to find more codes in the Bible. In 1985, Israeli mathematicians ran a skip code to search for names of thirty-four prominent Jewish rabbis in the past 1000 years. Amazingly, they were all found in the book of Genesis, along with their births or deaths. Drosnin claims the odds of finding the dates and the names were 11 million to one. When Drosnin published his findings, the caught the attention of an FBI code breaker named Harold Ganz. Ganz was initially skeptical until he found the birth and death places of several of the thirty-four rabbis near their names. Drosnin then used the skip code program to find several historical figures. He did not believe in the Bible Code until 1995, when Rabin was killed. He began his own research into the code. Other predictions that were found in the Bible included: Adolf Hitler, which was encoded "Nazi and Enemy, Evil Man, Slaughter"; Pearl Harbor encoded as "Destruction of Fortress, World War, December 7"; and Watergate encoded as "Nixon, President But He Was Kicked Out". But not all that is in the "Bible Code" is negative. For instance, Shakespeare is encoded "Macbeth, Hamlet"; the Wright Brothers encoded "Airplane"; and "Man on the Moon" appears with "Spaceship, Apollo 11". However, many researchers, including Michael Shermer, are skeptical about the "code". He believes that the discoveries are probably just a coincidence and that it is a nothing more than self-fulfilling prophecy. However, Drosin is certain that the "Bible Code" is real and that it only works on the Bible. In fact, he ran the skip code program on "War and Peace" and found nothing of interest. He continues to search for more codes that might predict the future. One warning that he has found is of a possible nuclear war in the next ten years. It is encoded as "World War, Atomic Holocaust, 2000, 2006". That prediction, made by Drosnin that a World War would happen in either 2000 or 2006 was incorrect as none has happened. This causes the "Bible Code" to lose an amount of credibility. However, Drosnin claims that 9/11 was predicted in the Bible Code as "Twin Tower, Airplane, Bin Laden". Case Files: * The Bible Code Extra Notes: '''The case was featured as a part of the April 3, 1998 episode. '''Links: * Michael Drosnin on Wikipedia * Bible code on Wikipedia ---- Category:Investigators